


i don't know what i'm to do

by astralfish



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Marshmallows, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfish/pseuds/astralfish
Summary: His sniffling, shivering body finally arrived at the door. The windows were lit, though unable to be seen through due to the frost that blurred them, signaling that He was awake. Tommy lifted his hand and hit the knocker against the wood of the door three times.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 481





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi smile here's the first chapter i started at 3am and finished at 2am the next day :) title is from losing face by wilbur soot

The snow-storm was harsh against Tommy's tear-stained cheeks, making them sting harshly and turn a bright, painful pink. The difficult journey by rowboat and trek through the snow biome up until the dimly lit village had worn Tommy out. He was near collapsing into the snow and falling asleep where he stood on the path. 

Snow-covered buildings taunted him with barely visible warm fires through frosted over glass panes. He let out a visible huff of breath and crossed his cold, jacketed arms.

The small castle, if it could be called a castle at all, was barely visible through the storm. Tommy rubbed at his tired eyes as he continued to fight against the wind and snow that was trying to knock him over as he moved slowly forward.

Ice and snow crunched with each tiring step forward, but he was nearly there, only a few moments away from the spruce door with an iron knocker. Stepping stones littered the ground near the door. 

His sniffling, shivering body finally arrived at the door. The windows were lit, though unable to be seen through due to the frost that blurred them, signaling that He was awake. Tommy lifted his hand and hit the knocker against the wood of the door three times. 

He clutched the sides of his arms and grit his teeth. It was _freezing._

Muffled footsteps approached the door, and Tommy let out a shaky sigh of relief. It creaked open to reveal a familiar face, familiar pink, loosely braided hair, and a not-so-familiar set of pajamas and soft, woolen pink slippers. He held a steaming mug in his right hand, and held the door open in his left. 

_"Tommy?"_

And suddenly, Tommy was overcome with strong emotion. He took a rugged step forward and fell into his brother's chest with a sob that shook his entire frame. 

"I-I'm so-o-orry!" he cried, hugging Techno tightly. Techno stood in stunned silence. He wasn't hugging back, he held his mug tightly still as not to spill it and burn Tommy. 

Techno softly nudged his sobbing brother with his shoulder. "Come inside, it's storming."

With a harsh sniffle and a hiccup, Tommy pulled back and nodded. He tightly, awkwardly side-hugged Techno as they walked inside and Techno made a face of pure confusion. 

With a soft click, the door was shut behind them. Tommy pulled Techno back into a hug and sniffled into his shoulder. "You were right," he sobbed, muffled into his brother's shirt. 

Techno pat him on the back and gave him a light squeeze before pulling back from the hug. He made a motion to two armchairs and a comfortable looking couch surrounding a spruce wooden coffee table with two coasters placed on top, with a messily folded blanket placed on the corner of the table. 

A cozy fireplace crackled before the seating area, two pillows and a bag of marshmallows sat by the fire. A yellow glowstone lamp illuminated the room, including the kitchen and small dining area. 

Tommy nodded and made his way over to the couch, sitting comfortably and holding his knees to his chest. He sniffled and shivered. 

Techno clicked his tongue sympathetically, walking over to the coffee table and picking up the blanket. He draped it over his little brother, patting him on the shoulder and sitting down cross-legged on the armchair closest to the side of the couch Tommy was sitting. 

"So... What's up?" 

"We-ell, so, um, you were right," Tommy finally got out. 

Techno sighed. "Yes. I know. About what, exactly?" he leaned back in his chair. 

"Yeah, now I do, t-too. So, uh, you're right abou-bout all L'manberg's problems–" he hiccuped, "being cau-aused by governm-ment. Everythings gone crazy agai-gain, and they voted me out, a-and Quackity's VP, and, and, a-and why did he lie? Why did Tubbo lie t-to me? It's clearly not u-us to the end. I'm all alone, Techno. And I'm s-sorry for betraying you, and, and I-I know it's too late, I–" 

Techno cut Tommy off. "It's a little late, but it's not too late to join me, Tommy. Help me fix this. You're my little brother, Tommy. I could never turn you away. What am I gonna do, send you back to those traitors?" 

Tommy hugged his knees tighter to his chest and gave a weak smile. "Thank you. Thank you, Techno." 

He felt the couch dip next to him, and an arm flung around his shoulders and squeezed. "You're welcome. You wanna tell me the whole story? From the beginning?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno inhaled, before starting; "Tommy, I can't promise that we won't kill anyone. I can't promise that Tubbo won't be hurt. But we won't kill Tubbo, okay? That's all I can promise you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry :)) headache but i wanted to get this out before the next big stream

Tommy began with a sniffle; “Well, you know how… Tubbo appointed me vice president?” he asked.

“Yup.”

"Ranboo and I griefed King George's house. Dream wasn't happy about it, he put up obsidian walls around New L'manberg. Everyone blamed me, naturally. Nobody questioned Ranboo." 

Tommy took a deep breath, “So… Without consulting me, New L’manberg had a vice-presidential election. It was between me, Quackity and Fundy.” 

Techno sat silently for a short moment. “Oh,” was all he said. He gave Tommy’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Yeah,” sighed Tommy. “And Quackity won. By a lot, I got barely any votes. Um, and- and, he tried to kick me out, like last time. Bu- but, Tubbo didn’t let him. A-and there’s posters of you everywhere; posters of withers, and- it’s just gone to shit. They want war. Tubbo won't let them have it, and they're upset.”

He let out a shaky exhale. “You were right. None of this, none of it would ever have happened without government. I don’t want to be vice president anymore, Techno. I’m- I’m just a kid. And my best friend’s betrayed me. He said it was him and me to the end, said he wanted me by his side. But he fucking lied to me.” The sentence became strained toward the end, and Tommy’s eyes began to well up with tears again. “I want to take L’manberg down. But I don’t want to hurt Tubbo, and I’d… Rather not kill anyone,” he finished.

Techno inhaled, before starting; "Tommy, I can't promise that we won't kill anyone. I can't promise that Tubbo won't be hurt. But we won't kill Tubbo, okay? That's all I can promise you." 

A sob ripped its way out of Tommy's throat. He enveloped Techno's side in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, Techno. You and dad all I've got left." Tommy breathed in a rugged breath, and let go of Techno. 

As Techno was about to begin speaking, Tommy interrupted, "could I… Could I stay here? Live with you for a bit?" 

"... Do you really need to ask?" 

"Yes or No, Technoblade?" 

Techno sighed, "Yes, Tommy. Do you want marshmallows and tea?" 

Tommy smiled. "Yes, please!"


End file.
